granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glossary
The glossary is a list of terms used within the context of Granblue Fantasy that may not be readily apparent in meaning to newer players, and their definitions. B Backwater - Refers to Skills or the effects of Abilities which increase the attack power of characters as they lose HP. Named after the JP term for the ability, which references 背水の陣, where one is fighting with their back towards the water, equivalent to "backed into a corner" in English. Bead - Refers to the individual marks in the Charge Gauge, the set of diamonds beneath an enemy's HP bar that denotes when they will perform a special attack. Used both to refer to the size of the gauge, as well as current progress in the gauge. Birdman - Nickname for Nezuahualpilli, due to his appearance and hard-to-remember name. Break Assassin (BA) - Refers to any Ability that greatly amplifies the damage of the next attack/ability/ougi, but only if the target is in Break. Named after the Hawkeye job line's Break Assassin Ability. C Charge Gauge - A set of diamonds beneath the enemy's HP bar. Each turn, an enemy will typically gain one Bead in the gauge. When the gauge is filled, the enemy will perform a special attack and the gauge will be depleted. Various skills can halt the accumulation or even remove Beads from the Charge Gauge during battle. Clear, Cleanse - Refers to any Ability or part of an Ability that removes one or more debuffs from allies. The former is named after the Cleric job's Clear All Ability. Critical - Certain buffs or certain passives may allow a character to deal extra damage when attacking with an advantageous element against an enemy. This is denoted by the attack specifying "Critical!" instead of "Weakpoint!" above the damage dealt. The likelihood of the Critical effect, as well as the amount of increased damage, vary depending on the source of the Critical effect. D DE - Short for Devil Element, a material weapon which is used to increase the skill level of weapons more efficiently. Dispel - Refers to any Ability or part of an Ability that removes one or more buffs from the target. Named after the Bishop job's Dispel Ability. DF- Dark Fencer, a class that focuses on crippling enemies E EX - Any Ability that is learned from one job that can be equipped on other jobs. G GW- Guild Wars, a monthly event that pits guilds against each other H HL- High Level, a set of missions only those above rank 100 can take. High Level battles are usually much longer than other ones L Legfes- Legend Fest, a time where the gacha yields SSRs at twice the rate and with characters usually unavailable LB - Limit Break, the act of raising the level cap for a character, weapon, or summon. May be proceeded by a number, which indicates the number of limit breaks performed (i.e. LB3 = 3 times limit broken). M Magna- Magna bosses, a set of six bosses that are frequently fought for their items which are common in endgame builds Mist- Shorthand for Miserable Mist, a potent attack and defense debuff EX learned by Dark Fencers. A popular EX choice due to its effectiveness. MLB - Maximum Limit Break, a universal shorthand for a character, weapon, or summon that has reached maximum limit break status. In the case of weapons and summons, they gain extra benefits at maximum limit break status. O OD - Overdrive, a state that an enemy enters when it takes enough damage to fill its Mode Gauge. While in Overdrive, most enemies will change their behavior for performing ougis. OD Assassin - Refers to any Ability that greatly amplifies the damage of the next attack/ability/ougi, but only if the target is in Overdrive. Named after the Hawkeye line's Break Assassin Ability, as no actual ability uses this name. P Phalanx - Refers to any Ability which provides a party-wide Damage Cut effect, typically for a single turn. Named after the Holy Saber job line's Phalanx Ability. Pool- Weapon pool, the set of weapons currently equipped. R R- Rare, a quality of equipment, above normal, below super rare Rain - Shorthand for Arrow Rain III, a direct damage and attack debuff EX learned by Sidewinders. A popular EX choice due to its versatility. Reroll- Rerolling, a process through which one attempts to gain an advantageous initial gacha roll by repeatedly restarting the game with new accounts S SM- Swordmaster, or Sword Saint, an offensive class with abilities that consume the ougi gauge and produce different effects based on the currently equipped weapon. SS- Superstar, a support class that focuses on enhancing the overall abilities of allies Status Shield (Veil) - Refers to any Ability or part of an Ability, such as Catalina's Dispel Mount, which provides a buff that protects against the next debuff. Also called "Veil" after the Bishop Zenith EX of the same name. SR- Super Rare, a quality of equipment above rare and below super SSR- SS Rare, the highest quality of equipment found in the game SW- Sidewinder, a offensive class famed for its devastating spike damage T TH- Treasure Hunt, a buff placed on an enemy to cause them to drop more items at the end of the fight V Veil - See Status Shield. And figure out how to link within the glossary in a way that's not completely bothersome, since this is one of those abbreviations that isn't under the same letter. W WM- Weapon Master, a class built with all-around offensive abilities Z Zenith EX (ZEx) - An EX ability that can only be learned when a particular job line has been fully mastered, in exchange for ZP. These EX abilities can only be equipped to classes within the same job line. Zenith Perk - Passive stat bonuses that can only be acquired when a particular job line has been fully mastered, in exchange for ZP. These stat bonuses apply only to the specific job they are purchased on. ZP - Zenith Points, used to purchase Zenith Perks or Zenith EX. ZP is earned by earning 35000 EXP across any mastered jobs, or can be purchased in exchange for JP. ----- Less commonly used Ability facsimiles: Weapon Burst, Drive Burst, Rage, Hardline, Killstreak I dont think any of these warrant glossary terms - ssweeper Where to draw the line? Don't really want to define every single ability that has multiple copies across the game, I don't think. Tried to stick to the most commonly used ones. Common skills are the ones we're worried about, as in "This skill is a staple/useful skill in more than its base class" Indirect fight mechanicals: Barrier, Counter, Reflect, Evasion, Illusion, Dammage Immunity, Damage Cut Stick these in the buff list Include or not include? Should these common kind of mechanics just be included in the glossary or have their own section?